Masky x Reader
by mistymurder
Summary: Masky x reader story rated M for later chapters
1. Don't turn around

(Y/N)'s POV  
It was a normal day I woke up I dressed in my (F/C) t-shirt and my (F/C) pants with my favorite shoes and started on my way to school. But when I was walking on my usual route to (F/N)'s house so we could walk to school together I heard a rustle in the trees next to me. Oh! Did I mention that I live next to a forest yeah. I figured it was just the wind so I shrugged it off and continued so enough I heard it again "hello?" I called out "anyone there…." I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was plowed over by a boy whom was wearing a white mask with black eyes and lips his jacket was a yellowish orange and his hair from what I could see was black. As soon as he had tackled me he had gotten off me and ran back into the forest. "Hey! Wait!" I yelled running after him which considering the disappearances in this forest recently probably wasn't such a good Idea, but I did anyways. I had lost all sight of him after about five minutes so I turned around about to head back then I realized I was lost. So I made an attempt to find my way out which only led me deeper into the forest. I pulled out my (f/c) cell phone and made an attempt to call my friend maybe they can help me "(y/n)?" they said "yeah it's me" I replied "where are you?!" they demanded "I'm well I was tackled by a boy who ran into the forest…" "Please do not tell me you followed them into that forest!" they interrupted I went silent for a minute. "oh my god you did didn't you?!" they asked "yeah can you come get me I'm by a red silo" they went silent "(y/n) you know that game we played when I spent the night at your house?" "Yeah..Slender right?" "Yeah…that game has a red silo did you run past an old pickup truck?" "come to think of it yeah I did why?" they sighed "(y/n) I didn't tell you this but for the past five minutes your phone's been giving off static on my end along with your talking I can't come get you but try and get out and whatever you do DON'T TURN AROUND!" they said "o-ok" I said hanging up and I started my search for the way I came in after what must have been five or more hours I gave up sitting under one of the many tree's I went to check my phone but when I went to turn it on it wouldn't revealing that it had died hours ago "great…" I muttered under my breath that's when I heard a noise I got up and disregarding what my friend had told me I turned around…


	2. Surprise

There he was the Slenderman the one from the game. Panic struck inside of me "I wish I hadn't followed that boy" I thought to myself backing away and into a tree "well that's it I'm gonna get killed by the Slenderman" I thought to myself as tendrils came out of his back I closed my eyes and quickly looked away I expected to feel pain or anything but I didn't"huh?" I said opening my eyes to see that boy standing in front of me his hands telling Slenderman to stop. Slenderman tilted his head to the side and then nodded slender walking away the boy turned around towards me "you.. You tackled me?! What do you want from me?!" I asked he seemed to smile at me before finally speaking "I'm Masky. I like you you've got spunk." He said in a smooth beautiful voice I blushed "want some help getting home?" he asked holding his hand out I placed my hand in his "y-yes please" I said and he wrapped him hand around mine and broke off in a run well for me more of a drag "wait s-slow down" I said from behind him he stopped running and walked over to me he stared into my eyes for a minute before he picked me up and started carrying me bridle style as he ran soon we were in front of my house. He set me down "uh thanks" I said he nodded and ran off. I sighed and walked inside there was a note on the counter "dear, (y/n) we're gone on vacation for a while hold down the fort kiddo sincerely, mom and dad" "well hey at least I have the house all to myself" I said to myself and headed up stairs to take a shower and get in my Pj's.  
Masky's Pov  
"Uh thanks" she said I nodded and ran off towards the forest stopping as soon as I heard her door shut I headed back to her house. I looked through her front window to see her reading a note "I wonder what it says?" I thought to myself and waited until she went upstairs I tried the front window "darn it's locked" I said heading over to the other side of her house where her bedroom window is she usually leaves it unlocked I climbed the side of the house and sure enough it was unlocked I popped the window opening it carefully climbing through and shutting it I heard running water "she must be taking a shower" I thought to myself heading downstairs to read that note "her parents are gonna be gone for a while huh?" I thought to myself I heard the water from upstairs stop running and a door unlocked I ran upstairs running into (y/n) in the process she let out a scream.  
(Y/N)'s pov  
I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself and I walked towards my room before that boy Masky ran into me I fell back and he fell on top of me making it rather awkward I let out a scream "How did he get in my house?!" I thought "shhhhhh calm down" I heard him say in a rushed voice "Are you kidding me?!" I asked "what?" "You tackled me after I was in the shower?!" "well that was an accident" "oh well then I'm sorry for being so indecent if I would have known that you were going to be in my house I would have brought clothes into the bathroom with me" I said "actually I'm glad you didn't know this is a wonderful surprise" he said with what I can assume was a pervy smile across his face. "Ugh! Really?!" I said pushing him off of me and running into my room to get dressed locking the door behind me after I was dressed in my (f/c) Pj's I walked up to him pulling him off the floor and walking down stairs with him following behind I jumped over the back of the sofa and grabbed a Nintendo-64 controller off the coffee table "wanna play" I asked gesturing to the other controller he sat next to me "no thanks I'm good whatcha playing?" he asked "uh not sure the game was already in the console I think its majora's mask"….


	3. Ben

(Y/N)'s Pov  
When he I told him what game it was he stared at me for a minute "please tell me that you're kidding" in the mean time I was loading up the game "uh no why?" the game menu pulled up and Masky grabbed the controller from me trying to exit out which didn't work it only caused the profile on the game which I could have swore that I deleted it read "BEN" to load "Masky you could have asked if you wanted to play.." I said I continued to talk as he gave an irritated look at the screen "why did you try to back out anyway…" he interrupted "Oh will you quit lecturing me and look at the screen!" he yelled I looked at the screen to see it had gone to a blue screen I got up to try and fix the T.V "stupid T.V" I muttered under my breath when I was standing in front of my T.V I noticed a small blip in the middle of the T.V "huh" I muttered getting closer as soon as I had gotten close I came face to face with a blonde haired boy that had sunken eyes with red were his pupils should have been "Hi~" he said causing me to scream and jump back into Masky's lap the boy chuckled and climbed out of my T.V "oh hey Masky~" he said "M-Masky? Who's this? Do you know him?" I asked "unfortunately yes this asshole is Ben. Ben this is…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence "(y/n) I know she's been playing my game for a while by the way (y/n) nice skills may I test a few others" he asked flashing me a perverted smile Masky growled slightly "Back off Ben!" he growled through his teeth pull me closer "did I ask you? No! so how about it (y/n)?" he asked holding his hand out to me "n-no thank you" I said shakily still trying to comprehend the fact that he just came out of my T.V Ben pulled back his hand "suit yourself" he said walking over to my T.V and climbing back into it. Masky stared at me for a few minutes before I yawned and he picked me up bridal style and started carrying me upstairs "what are you doing?" I asked "taking you to bed you seemed tired" "oh thanks" I said smiling yawning again and burying my head into his chest slightly. He opened my door and gently placed me on my bed he started to walk away "Masky?" I began "yes (y/n)?" "how did you know where I lived?" "I've been watching you for a while" "why?" "I'm not sure I might like you slightly" he said I smiled "goodnight Masky" I said "goodnight (y/n)" he raised his mask slightly and kissed my forehead and walked out of my room as I drifted off to sleep.  
Masky's Pov  
After Ben had climbed back into the T.V I looked down at (y/n) whom was yawning I smirked she was so cute. She looked tired So I picked her up and began to carry her upstairs "what are you doing?" she asked "taking you to bed you seemed tired" I said "oh thanks" she said yawning again half way up-stairs I felt her bury her head slightly into my chest I looked at her and smiled I placed her on her bed and went to leave her room "Masky?" "yes (y/n)?" I said "How did you know where I lived?" she asked I hoped she wouldn't ask that but I hoped even more that she wouldn't hate me for my answer because over the weeks that I had watched her I had started to grow attached to her I think I had started to fall in love with her. "I've been watching you for a while" "why?" darn it I hoped she wouldn't ask that either because I don't know how to tell her why "I'm not sure I might like you slightly" I said I saw her smile through the darkness of the room "goodnight Masky" she said closing her eyes "goodnight (y/n)" I said raising my mask slightly kissing her forehead walking out of her room closing the door "I love you" I said sitting down outside her door and falling asleep.


	4. Jeff

(y/n)'s pov  
I was awoken around 4 or 5 am to a sound from down stairs. I opened my door to see Masky sleeping on the floor I smiled and went and got him a (f/c) blanket and pillow. After I had pulled the blanket over him I started walking downstairs carefully I stopped at the entry way of the front room listening. There was silence "well still I better go check it out" I thought to myself stepping into the front room. I proceeded to check the front room I found nothing I went into the kitchen to check and I found nothing that's when I heard it footsteps I headed towards the stairs "Masky?" I called someone grabbed me from behind I let out a yelp that was quickly muffled by a hand. I struggled pulling at the hand but I ceased my struggles when I felt the person press a knife to my throat I felt hot breath on my neck "Go… To…. Sleep" They said I stomped on their foot causing them to momentarily pull the knife and their hand away from my throat "HELP MASKY!" I screamed running for the stairs hearing running foot steps behind me "c'mere you little brat!" I heard them say before I was grabbed and yanked back they faced me towards them they had a white jacket on with black hair pale white skin and a carved smile "now where were we?" He asked starting to raise his knife before Someone tackled him "oof" I heard they boy say "Masky!" I yelled once he got off of the boy I ran over and hugged him  
Masky's pov  
I was sleeping soundly when suddenly a scream awoken me "HELP MASKY!" I heard "wait but that sounded like (y/n)!" I thought to myself running downstairs to see Jeff about to kill her I ran at him tackling him "Masky!" I heard (y/n) yell I got off of Jeff and began walking towards (y/n) who hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my shoulder tears streaming down her face "shh it's ok you're safe" I said to her I felt her raise her head slightly she gasped "M-Masky he's getting up!" she exclaimed running behind me I faced Jeff "Jeff stop she's with me" "yeah I kind of figured that out by the way you tackled me lover boy" he joked around "Jeff shut it!" I growled "geeze it was just a joke don't take it so hard" he said dusting his pants off "Please go" I said Jeff sighed and walking out the door said "fine fine I'm going I'm going" he said shutting the door behind him I went over and locked the door turning to (y/n) "so wanna go back to bed" she nodded and I once again carried her back to bed only this time when I tried to go back to where I was sleeping I felt (y/n) grab my wrist "Masky p-please don't go" she said I smiled beneath my mask and laid next to (y/n) whom cuddled up to me laying her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and we fell asleep.


	5. Breakfast and Pervessness

Masky's Pov  
I awoke alone in bed "she must have gotten up already" I sighed quietly to myself. I sniffed the air picking up the scent of (f/f) coming from the kitchen down stairs. "something smells good" I thought to myself as I crept downstairs walking into the kitchen. "oh you're up" she said smiling at me turning back to the stove as I sat down at the breakfast bar "I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just made you some (f/f) I hope it's ok" she said worriedly "don't worry I'm sure it'll be great but honestly you didn't have to make me anything" I said "nonsense! It's the least I could do after what you did for me last night" she said "oh really it was nothing" I said walking over behind (y/n)  
(y/n)'s Pov  
Masky came downstairs into the kitchen "darn! I was hoping to wake him up myself" I thought to myself. I was surprised at how attached I was becoming so quickly. "oh you're up" I said watching him sit down "I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just made you some (f/f) I hope it's ok" I said I really hope he likes it I've never tried my hand at cooking something for someone else before usually I just make some cereal and I even burnt that once! "Don't worry I'm sure it'll be great but honestly you didn't have to make me anything" he said "nonsense! It's the least I could do after what you did for me last night" I said thinking about the event's from the previous night if Masky wouldn't have been there I probably would have been killed "oh really it's nothing" I heard him say. Then I heard the shifting of chairs and footsteps that stopped right behind me I was leaning over the (stove, counter whatever you're using for your food) when I felt him lean close to my ear "but If you really feel that bad about it you could do something else for me" I heard him whisper seductively putting a hand on my butt I turned red and turned around with my (spoon, fork, spatula whatever) in hand and smacked him on the hand with it "owww." He said pulling back his hand "no! Bad pervert!" I said going back to what I was doing and put the (f/f) on a plate and put it where he was sitting "enjoy" I said watching as he sat down and ate "mmm this is good" he said I smiled and let him eat after he ate we went and sat on the sofa watching T.V after a while he turned it off I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face "what's wrong?" I asked he moved closer to me "u-um Masky what are you doing?" I asked as he forced me against the arm of the sofa suddenly I saw him lift his mask slightly and his lips met mine my eyes went wide but soon closed as I kissed back he pulled away after what seemed like forever "(y/n)?" "yes Masky?" "I- I think that I love you" I smiled pulling him in for a quick kiss "I love you too Masky" I kissed him quickly then he laid against the other arm of the sofa and wrapping his arms around me he pulled me into his lap and set his chin on my forehead and said "I'll never let anyone ever hurt you" and with that he turned on a horror movie and we watched it with me in his lap until around 6 o clock


	6. Dirty Dancing

(y/n)'s pov  
After the movie ended around 6 o clock I jumped up and ran over to the stereo and turned it on (f/s) came on  
"Masky!"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on I love this song dance with me!"  
"noooooo."  
I went over grabbing his hands and pulling him off the sofa forcing him to dance with me he groaned and started dancing on his own waiting for the song to change to something a little more his style (if you know what I mean) He would change it but every time he tried the radio would static not as badly as it would if Slender man was near it but it static-ed none the less soon the song changed  
"aw man I liked that song"  
The song No other place by Hollywood undead came on which just happened to be one of Masky's favorite songs he smirked under his mask  
"ha but this is one of my favorite songs"  
"Masky…. I cant dance to this"  
"nonsense"  
He said pulling me into his arms so that my butt was pressed up against him I started blushing madly as the song sang  
"'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles  
Come on, shake it, baby  
Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo'  
You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho"  
"M-Masky! No! this song is too dirty!  
"yeah so?"  
He asked starting to grind slightly against me making me blush  
"I-I don't know how to dance to this!"  
Masky chuckled darkly  
"then let me teach you"  
He started moving placing his hands on my hips guiding me we continued to dance like that until the song ended and he pulled up his mask a little and kissed my cheek  
"now was that so bad?"  
"y-yes"  
"you're lying"  
"Crap he can tell" I thought to myself  
"f-fine no it was not that bad but I didn't like it"  
"sure"  
He said with doubt in his voice  
"w-well I didn't!"  
Him and I walked into the kitchen and I pulled a cheesecake from the fridge setting it on the counter  
"you have cheesecake!"  
"um yeah why?"  
"it's like my favorite food!"  
"well then get a piece I was just moving it so I could get a soda"  
"you don't like cheesecake?"  
"are you kidding I love cheesecake I just didn't want any right now"  
"ok phew I was worried for a second"  
"ha no need to be worried"  
I said getting a (f/soda) and waiting for Masky to get his cheesecake before I put it back in the fridge and turning off the stereo and walking up stairs too get a board game or something to play because ever since the whole thing with that BEN guy I haven't been very video gamey I pulled Monopoly off the shelf to see Masky reading my dairy I quickly grabbed it from him  
"That is not for your eyes mister"  
I said swatting him over the head gently with it he flinched  
"ok little miss This song's to dirty"  
I blushed he had found my entry about some of the music I had been listening to lately which had a few dirty songs including Scream by usher, No. 5 by Hollywood undead, and Everywhere I go by Hollywood Undead  
"yeah I saw that entry"  
he said laying back smirking underneath his mask as I put the dairy high up in my closet and set up monopoly on the carpet floor tossing him the iron game piece I heard him sigh and I looked up  
"what?"  
I asked he outstretched his hand sitting up on the bed I smiled and grabbed his hand big mistake as soon as I did he pulled he onto the bed and pinned me down by my wrists  
"I wanna do something else"  
He whispered seductively


	7. I wanna do something else

**WARNING: LEMON AKA SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL DONT SAY i DIDN'T WARN YOU **

Masky's Pov  
I pulled (y/n) onto the bed with me pinning her down by her wrists  
"I want to do something else~"  
A smirk on my face  
"l-like what?"  
Her face was clearly red I pulled up my mask enough to show my lips and began kissing down (y/n)'s neck speaking in between my kisses and her faint moans  
"well its simple you'll hide from me if you evade me for 5 minutes you win and we can play monopoly…but, if I win you must do what I want~"  
As I finished the last word my tongue darted out and licked her neck I heard her gasp and I released her wrists she sat up looking confused  
"I'll time it hell I'll even be a fair sport and give you a head start"  
I said grabbing her hand gently and walking her over to the door and holding it open for her  
"The time start's…..Now!"  
(y/n)'s pov  
"the time start's Now!"  
Masky said giving me the head start that he promised I quickly darted down the upstairs hall glancing around for some-where to hide because my options were hide, run, or get possibly raped.  
"I got it! The computer room!"  
I thought to myself darting for the room hiding under the desk after I had shut the door to the room I heard Masky down the room  
"oh (y/n) come out come out where ever you are"  
The foot-steps approached the computer room and I held my breath until I heard the foot-steps head down-stairs  
"phew"  
I let out a relived sigh but as soon as I did a familiar blond haired, red eyed, green tunic wearing boy looked at me under the desk  
"Boo!"  
He said and I began shushing him  
"shhh shhhh Ben be quiet you'll give away where I am!"  
I yell whispered I had been hiding for about three minutes now  
"only two more minutes"  
I thought to myself  
"oh you're hiding from Masky aren't you? Be a shame if someone found you"  
A smart ass smile crossed his face I gasped slightly  
"you wouldn't dare!"  
"wanna bet?! Masky!HEY MASKY (Y/N)'S IN HERE UP STAIRS!"  
"you ass!"  
"you're welcome"  
He said and disappeared into the computer soon Masky's rushed foot-steps came up stairs and soon he carefully opened the computer room door I held my breath hoping that maybe he'd check another room he walked around and soon his feet stopped in front of the desk he turned around and started walking towards the door suddenly I felt him grab one of my wrists and he pulled me out from under the desk  
"AHHHHHHH"  
I let out a scream and he chuckled  
"found you~"  
His voice had a seductive tone to it as he said that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started heading for my bed room again  
"you're mine now~"  
He said throwing me on the bed and pinning me down again he immediately attacked my neck with kisses until he found my sweet spot on my neck and I gasped I felt him smirk against my neck as he abused that spot with kisses and bite marks causing me to gasp and moan. I felt his hands going up my shirt as he moved away from my neck to kiss me I kissed back as I did I felt his tongue move past my lower lip asking for entrance. I denied him entrance he pulled away with a frown before placing his lips on mine again as we began kissing I felt him bite down harshly on my lower lip drawing blood causing me to gasp as I did I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth exploring it with his tongue he began to wrestle with my tongue he won easily he pulled away smirking at me. He straddled my hips and began tugging my shirt over my head throwing it across my room doing the same with his he reached behind me and unclasped my bra removing it immediately I covered my chest and my face got even redder he smirked shaking a finger at me "no, no (y/n) uncover them"  
he said I quickly shook my head  
"remember our deal if I caught you you'd have to do what I want now uncover"  
I still shook my head causing him to frown  
"I didn't think I'd have to use these on you but oh well"  
I gave him a confused look but figured out what he meant when he pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his pants pocket quickly he forced my arms above my head and hand cuffed me to the head board  
"there now you can't cover them"  
He said seductively moving down to my chest placing his mouth on one bud as he grabbed the other causing me to pull against the restraints as I moaned he did the same to the other as he smirked he looked up at my flushed red face as I felt one of his hands at the hem of my pants the other undoing my pants button soon his hand undoing my pants button had joined his other hand at the hem of my pants and quickly pulled them off he smiled and let out a chuckle  
"well looks like somebody's wet now are you going to be a good girl~?"  
He asked producing a key from his back pocket as I nodded  
"y-yes Masky"  
"good"  
He said unlocking the hand cuffs slipping them and the key back into his back pocket. I sat up slightly unbuttoning his pants as he pulled them off along with my under wear and his mask tossing them across the room leaving only him in his boxers I looked down to see the tent in his boxers  
"h-how is that going to even fit?!"  
I thought but my thoughts were interrupted as he thrust one of his fingers into me and began to pump it in and out making me moan I gasped as he pushed a second one in followed by a third I began moaning like crazy feeling a knot growing in my stomach as I came close to release he pulled his fingers out and licked my juices off of them "mmm~ you taste good~" he said as he slid his boxers off and began positioning himself he looked up at me  
"are you ready?"  
I nodded and he thrust into me I felt a sharp pain and I whimpered he leaned down and kissed me waiting for me to adjust  
"M-Masky you can move now"  
"beg"  
He said with a smirk  
"w-what?"  
"beg for it"  
"Masky please…"  
He didn't look satisfied  
"please Masky please Fuck me!"  
He smirked and started thrusting in and out making me moan with every thrust  
"h-harder Masky!"  
He chuckled and started going harder and faster soon he hit my g-spot and I let out a scream of pleasure  
"Ahhhh!"  
"(y/n) my name scream it!"  
He said giving one last sharp hard thrust sending both of us over the edge  
"MASKY~!"  
I yelled as he released and pulled out laying next to me pulling me so my head was resting on his chest  
"I love you (y/n)"  
"I love you too Masky"


	8. Bath

(y/n)'s pov

I woke up early the next morning to shuffling in bed next to me I was about to turn to see if he was awake but he kissed me on the fore head answering my question he slid out of bed standing up

"well look who's up"

He smirked at me before walking across the room to go pick up his clothes and walked towards the door I sat up slightly

"mmm where are you going?"

"Bath. Wanna come with~?"

I thought about it for a while before nodding and slowly sliding out of bed placing my feet on the floor. When I took a step forward pain shot through my body and I fell forward into Masky's arms who was still smirking at me

"sore baby?"

I flushed red and murmured

"shut up"

I heard him chuckle and he picked me up bridal style carrying me to the bath room he ran the bath water on warm and gently placed me into the bath sitting behind me I cuddled slightly into him he wrapped his arms around my waist I felt him start kissing down my neck I moaned slightly in approval he smirked against my neck soon I felt him running his hands along my inner thigh one of his hands made its way up to my chest gently massaging it

"mmm Masky~"

I heard him chuckle

"I love you so much (y/n)~"

"I love you too~"

"so round two? Or are you too sore?"

I thought then responded

"maybe later I'm still kind of sore"

"ok~ maybe later it is then"

We finished up our bath and we both got dressed after Masky put his Mask back on we headed down stairs to find no one other than Ben sitting on my couch smirking at us as we walked into the front room holding hands

"so…Did you get some Masky;)"

Masky rolled his eyes underneath his mask I normally would have just been shy about a suggestive question like this but I was near done with Ben's pervyness I wrapped my arms around Masky's neck and said

"yeah he did. unlike you Ben"

I felt the heat of Masky's blushing through his Mask Ben huffed and disappeared through the TV.


End file.
